A conventional loudspeaker includes a frame, a diaphragm, a voice coil body, and a magnetic circuit. The diaphragm is connected at its outer peripheral end to the frame via an edge. The magnetic circuit has a magnetic gap and is connected to the frame. The voice coil body includes a bobbin and a voice coil wound near a first end of the bobbin. The bobbin is connected at one end to the diaphragm. The voice coil is located in the magnetic gap.
An example of a conventional technique related to the invention of the present application is shown in Patent Literature 1.